<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn Ons. by rachellsvb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824357">Turn Ons.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachellsvb/pseuds/rachellsvb'>rachellsvb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut, filthy smut, turn ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachellsvb/pseuds/rachellsvb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Holland/Reader- It all started with a simple question, “What turns you on?”<br/>Warnings: things that turn people on are in this, spanking, slight choking, other stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turn Ons.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of my more popular post on my tumblr (Wrestlingbabe).<br/>It is a short one, but the ones that are on real people and not characters normally are. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tom?” You asked as your slid onto his lap, your thighs straddling his. He gave you a cheeky smile as you laid your arms around his shoulders, “What turns you on?”</p><p> Tom choked on air as the words left your lips, “What- what?”</p><p> You smiled at his reaction and buried your face into his neck, “What turns you on, like what is attractive to you?” You let out a small groan as Tom’s hands went to your hips.</p><p> “Why do you ask?” Tom was blushing hard and you could feel the heat race up his neck. </p><p> “Because.” You finally pulled back, looking into his eyes, “Please?” You whined with a pout.</p><p> Tom chuckled at you and gave you a quick peck on the lips, “What turns you on?” Your face lit up as the excitement ran through you, “Uh oh. Why did you get so excited? You aren’t into some weird stuff right?”</p><p> You smiled as you ran your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, “No! And I asked you first….but I guess I’ll tell you.” You looked down for a moment before taking a deep breath, “Well, I like dirty talking.” You glanced up to see Tom nodding his head, egging you on, “I- I like hair pulling.”</p><p> Tom smiled at that one and ran his fingers through the bottom of your hair, causing a slight shiver to run through you, “I like that one.” You bit your lip at his confession and kept going.</p><p> “Thigh riding.” You mumbled before Tom dropped his head back against the sofa, “You okay?”</p><p> “Holy hell. Thigh riding. Babe, you’re killing me.” Tom’s ran his hands from the top of your back, down to your lower back, stopping right before your ass.</p><p>  You let out a shaky gasp as you brought your hands to his and slid them down, allowing them to rest on your ass, “spanking.” The words were a mere whisper as you saw Tom’s face twist with curiosity.</p><p> The quiet room was suddenly filled with the sound of Tom’s hand colliding with your ass. You let out a surprised yelp which turned into a moan as he did it again, “Yeah?” You bit you lip and look up at him, “Spanking turns you on?” Tom tsked at you before doing one more time, “I’m always down for a little punishment.”</p><p> You perked up at that and gingerly rolled your hips down against Tom, earning a deep moan from him, “I have more, but I want to hear yours.”</p><p> Tom smirked at you before grabbing your hips and directing you to move again. You let out a sigh as your shorts rubbed against his jeans, causing the perfect friction, “I want to make you cum so hard that your legs start to shake.” Tom’s accent making you silently groan. His dirty talk was going to drive you crazy, “I don’t care how I do it either. Whether with my mouth, fingers or,” He rolled his hips up, rubbing his clothed hardening length against your core.</p><p> A small gasp left your lips, “Oh.”</p><p> Tom cocked an eyebrow at your reaction before gathering your hair and pulling it, exposing your neck for him. He brought his lips to it, slowly trailing them over the skin, “I want you begging for me to let you and after I finally let you, I’m going to keep going. I think you would like that, right babe?”</p><p> You let out a strangled moan as you felt yourself become more turned on than before, “More!” You gripped at Tom’s shoulders as he nipped at your collarbone.</p><p> “Biting but nothing to extreme. Just a little something to leave marks.” You smiled at that one and ran your nails down his biceps, leaving a trail of red marks and getting a harsh hiss from him, “Cute.” Tom said as he released your hair.</p><p> “Biting. Check!” You slowly back off of his lap and stood between his legs, “What else? You said as you grabbed his hand and brought it to your throat.</p><p> “Oh my holy fucking shit!” The words tumbled out of Tom’s mouth before he grabbed your hand and tried to pull you towards the bedroom. You tugged on his hand, stopping him from going, “Oh babe, what? Why- why aren’t we going?” The concern look on his face making you laugh.</p><p> “Right here.” You ran your hand over the arm of the couch, “I want it, right here.” You pulled your shirt off, hoping that the dumbfound look on his face would leave. When he didn’t move, you ran your hand under his shirt, feeling his muscles contract, “Tom?”</p><p> “Here?” Tom suddenly moved next to you and gripped the arm of the couch, “You want me to bend you over this and fuck you?” He asked with disbelief.</p><p> “Yeah, here.” You said as you unbutton your shorts and rolled them and your panties down your legs, “Please?”</p><p> Tom let out a low growl before grabbing your hips to spin your around and pin you to the couch. You let out a soft gasp as you felt his hand run up your back and into your hair, “You want this?” Tom asked as he stood between your legs and leaned over you, his mouth next to your ear and his hardening length pressing against you. You nodded your head as you wiggled against him but let out a cry when he pulled your hair, “Yes or no?”</p><p> “Ye-es. Oh please yes!” You reached out and gripped onto the couch cushion as you felt Tom undo his jean button and push his jeans down to mid-thigh. </p><p> “Alright darling, patience.” He chuckled at your need and brought his tip to your soaking core, “So wet! All from just talking about what turns us on.” He smiled before pushing in.</p><p> “O-oooh.” Your toes curled at the stretched feeling as Tom slowly thrust into you, “more- more. I want it rough.” You said before biting your lip at the sound of Tom moaning.</p><p> Tom brought his lips to your shoulder as he deepened his thrust, making you let out a long whine, “Harder?” You nodded your head at the question as Tom gently bit at your shoulder blade. He pulled back with a smirk as he admired the red mark on your shoulder, “Thats a pretty mark, sweetheart.” You blushed at the compliment and pushed back against him, meeting his quickened thrust. Tom brought his fingers to your clit, rubbing it in harsh circles.</p><p> “fuck!” You clenched around Tom getting a small whine from him. Your eyes fluttered shut as you felt your orgasm build, “don’t stop. don’t stop.” Your words hushed as Tom’s fingers quickened.</p><p> “I want to feel you cum so badly. I need it baby.” Tom turned his thrust into more slow and deep, pushing you to the edge, “There you go.”</p><p> Your jaw fell with a silent cry as your orgasm slowly rolled through you. Your face getting hot as you started to blush. You dropped your head as you felt Tom still, waiting for you to gather yourself, “ohmygod.” The words a cry as you rolled your hips back against him, “Again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>